


Father's Son

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't his father, but he is his father's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it.

Despite his resemblance to the man King James was not his father. He was his father’s son for certain, but there were clear differences. When compared to The Mad King James was a peaceful king. He was slower to anger and didn’t have his father’s blood-lust. But despite this he did have some things that would make him lose his cool. One were The Ender Tribes, the same people who had killed James’ father, and his first act the moment he could be called a true warrior and king was to wipe them out. The brutality had made some uneasy, made some fear that their new king would be the same as the old one, but once this enemy was gone James returned back to his usual self. But even with his father’s killers dead, James would remain fiercely protective of his father’s name. If you did not agree with his deeds, James reasoned, then you had no reason to speak of him. However, few followed this advice.

 

“You need to speak with the kingdoms to the North,” one of his advisers told him one meeting, pointing to the map that lay in front of the young prince, who slouched in his chair in a manner similar to how his father would. “You need to show them that the era of The Mad King has passed.” James’ eyes flashed dangerously, and he narrowed his gaze at the man. Geoff and Jack, who were there under the orders of King Hullum to assist James in the negotiations, shifted uneasily.

“Don’t speak of my father that way,” he said. “My father was the finest king for miles.”

“Your father,” the adviser said, not caring how he angered the king, “was a warmongering tyrant who fought every kingdom he could until it killed him. He was a thief and a slave, who stole a throne and a crown, nothing more.” The man was rewarded with a armored fist connecting with his jaw, knocking him down. When he went to right himself an heavy boot came down on his chest, and he was met with the sharp point of a diamond sword to his throat.

“I warned you,” James said, and in the eyes of everyone in the room it was as though The Mad King had returned to life. James stood tall like a king should, the torch light gleaming off his armor and his cloak shadowing most of his body. He twisted the blade, drawing a whimper and a trickle of blood from the adviser, before stepping off the man.

“Send him down to The Hole,” James ordered. “I’ll deal with him later.” The guards followed his orders without question, dragging the man out of the room. James sheathed his sword and looked at the room, frowning. “Everyone who works for me is dismissed,” he said, purposefully leaving Jack and Geoff out of the order. “I need to think.” They left, and the second they were gone James looked to The Hunters, heartbroken.

“Why can’t they leave him alone?” He asked. “I know he wasn’t a popular king but he’s gone now. Why can’t they just leave it be?” Jack placed a comforting hand on the king’s back.

“He could be…ruthless sometimes,” Jack said. “We didn’t always agree, him and I, but he was a fine warrior and leader. If they can’t see that, it’s their problem.”

“What will you do with him?” Geoff asked. James shrugged, sighing.

“Leave him there for a week or two then fire him once he’s out,” he said. “What do you think?”

“Nicer than what Ryan would have done,” Geoff said, smiling. “Your dad took the term ‘firing’ a bit more literally.” James laughed, the same laugh his father had, and the sound broke Jack and Geoff’s hearts despite the joy it carried. James was his father’s son, but he wasn’t his father.


End file.
